The present exemplary embodiment relates to gating electrodes and strategies for governing the flow of particles through or past the electrodes. It finds particular application in conjunction with the printing arts, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications such as pharmaceutical processing of medication in powder form.